


blackbirds and I

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Mist heals a raven.





	blackbirds and I

**Author's Note:**

> FE9 Chapter 19.
> 
> You ever heal a random NPC or something and then go 'wait how did that make sense besides getting the extra EXP?'

When Naesala announces that he and his troops will be leaving the battlefield, Mist sighs in relief. Part of her is just happy that he and Reyson seem to have started to reconcile a tiny, tiny bit. The rest of her was terrified of going up against him in battle. Normal ravens have instilled a fine sense of paranoia in her with their knack for slipping past all but the tightest defensive lines and going straight for her or Rhys.

(Soren staying especially close to her, wind tome in hand, whenever ravens are their opponents is a “tactically sound decision” that “has nothing to do with sentiment” and she should “stop smiling like that”.)

Ordinary ravens are fearsome enough, and it’s all she can do to keep her knees from shaking. Against the king? She’d be bird food.

The Daein soldiers seem hardly surprised at all that their allies are leaving them. Angry, but unsurprised. (Kilvas just has that kind of reputation, she guesses.) One fires a ballista right at a retreating crow, sticking a bolt between his wings. He squawks in pain, landing for a moment a few feet away from Mist.

Mist finds her feet moving before she even directs them to. The raven tenses up when she lifts her staff, preparing for some harmful beorc spell no doubt, but nothing but healing magic flows from her to him.

An awkward moment of silence passes, before the crow mutters, nearly inaudible, “…thanks.” He lifts off again and wings his way off the battlefield, and Mist returns her attention to the fight at hand.

They win that battle with no casualties besides Reyson’s vow to never speak to Naesala again. Without the combat to distract her, Mist is able to flop on her bedroll and wonder what on earth she was doing back there.

She’s wondered over it a considerable amount by the time Soren enters her tent, which means she can preempt his inevitable lecture without even sitting up.

“About your performance in the battle today-”

“There’s no reason to waste healing on someone who was an enemy five seconds ago, just because they agreed to leave doesn’t make them on our side, he wasn’t injured enough to not be able to leave, healing other people could’ve distracted me from healing someone actually in our army, and it served him right for betraying Daein in the first place,” Mist rattles off. She cracks one eye open. “Did I miss anything?”

Soren huffs. He sounds as amused as someone who’s allergic to fun and happiness ever sounds. “I was going to say that you did well today while facing against enemies that frighten you.”

The rare and elusive Soren compliment…! That’s worth sitting up for if anything is.

“However, all of that is true and you’re too softhearted for your own good,” he adds before she can reply. “As well as the good of the company-”

It’s not like she’s surprised, but she still tosses a pillow at him.


End file.
